moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsframe
Foehn Revolt |baseunit = Knightframe |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |useguns = Power cannon |hp = 390 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6 |sight = 8 |cost = |deployed = Nanofiber Sync |groundattack = |cooldown = 90 frames (6 in-game seconds) |range = 7.5, radius 0.8 |notes = * Uncrushable * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = Starkku |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |infantry = 1 }} The Kingsframe is the upgraded version of the Knightframe created when one is infused by a Nanofiber Sync. Although they lose the ability to attack air targets and garrison structures, their power cannon can make short work of infantry and structures, and their tougher exoskeleton armor makes them more durable. It did not help Foehn's enemies that Kingsframes are completely uncrushable and no longer susceptible to EMPs. Official description Once a dose of nanofibers from the Nanofiber Loom has been applied to a Knightframe, it grows bigger and stronger, becoming a Kingsframe. An unfortunate and negative consequence of this transformation is that the Kingsframe powersuit loses its adaptability and can no longer fit into garrisonable buildings, making it incapable of shooting from one. However, the Kingsframe is more resistant to damage than the Knightframe and does not require shelter from EMP, or from large units like the Battle Tortoise which can roll over most of infantry. These soldiers will march bravely at the enemy base and use their newly acquired power cannon to demolish buildings and eliminate groups of enemy troops in seconds. Keep in mind that this weapon cannot be fired at enemy aircraft, so think twice before transforming your entire squad of Knightframes.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview In a dire situation where Knightframe being to lose its advantages in combat, they can be infused with Nanofiber Sync to transform themselves into the mighty Kingsframe. These hulking soldiers have become one of the most lethal infantry on the ground. Armed with a powerful Power Cannon, the can wreak and destroy any infantry and building quickly and effectively Knightframe main weapon is a VHMG. It is effective but process a major issues. It's rate of fire is quite slow making them quite difficult to handle large number of infantry unless they have a larger number. This issue is resolved when the transform into Kingsframe. Kingsframe Power Cannon is powerful capable of eliminating any basic infantry in just one or two shot. Power Cannon easily destroy infantries no matter how tough they are. Like the VHMG, Power Cannon deal splash damage making them ideal against infantries in groups. To make matter worse for the opponent, Power Cannon is also effective against structure. Power Cannon can easily destroy structure effectively which Knightframe couldn't do. If loaded in a Jackal Racer, Kingsframe Power Cannon can lay waste on an infantr and harass any unprotected structure in the game. Like Kingsframe, they are immune to the mauling attacks of Attack Dogs and Spooks. Like the Railguneers, they also gain an immunity to EMP weapons and become uncrushable to any vehicle. Unfortunately, Kingsframe is not all perfect. Transforming into Kingsframe have a few set of drawback. The main important point is like Railguneers, they lose the ability to garrison structure so the can't hold key location like Knightframe could. Another danger of transformation is that Kingsframe lose the ability to attack air units. This is a big disadvantage if all your Knightframe is accidentally transform leaving them vulnerable to air units. Its Power Cannon is useless against vehicles and tanks. While their large amount of health will allow them to survive more punishment, they are still inherently vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. One important thing to note is that even though they can't be affected by EMPs, magnetic weapons can still pin them down and render them immobile. Assessment See also * Knightframe * Railguneer * Duplicant * Deviatress * Syncronaut * Zorbfloater * Godsbane References zh:皇家骑兵 Category:Infantry Category:Upgraded Units Category:Foehn Revolt